Sweet Talk
by First Of The Year
Summary: Craig y Tweek tienen problemas de parejas, o por lo menos eso es lo que piensa Tweek. Por eso, buscan a Kenny y a Pip como consejeros amorosos. Como era de esperarse, las cosas se terminan yendo por otro camino. Creek y Kip.


No... No se que es esto. **Just... don't ask**.

 **Disclaimer:** Ni South Park ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

"No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto…" murmura Tucker de mal humor, cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

"¡L-Lo necesitamos Craig!" su querido Tweek lo fulmina con la mirada.

"Sí _Craig_ , lo necesitan." una tercera voz repite las palabras del rubiecito de forma burlona y Craig le gruñe.

"Cierra la maldita boca, imbécil." le saca el dedo del medio, pero Kenny solamente sonríe con inocencia.

"¿Por qué hacemos esto?" el pelinegro busca exasperado un par de ojos verdes para que le responda.

"P-Porque últimamente _ngh_ estamos t-teniendo problemas, y-y esto nos podría v-venir bien." el maldito tiene el descaro de agarrarle una de sus manos con ojitos de cachorro.

"¿ _Problemas_? ¿Qué problemas? ¿Pero por qué _él_? ¿Por qué _ellos_?" señala a Kenny y a Pip de manera acusadora, porque realmente no le gusta para nada la situación.

Los cuatro se encuentran en la habitación de Tweek. La parejita con problemas sentada en la cama, mientras que Kenny está sentado en una silla frente a ellos, al igual que el inglés.

"¡S-Son mis amigos!" chilla Tweek ofendido.

"¡Clyde y Token también son nuestros amigos!"

"¿E-En serio p-preferirías hablar de e-estas cosas con C-Clyde?" el rubio levanta una ceja, su rostro sin expresión alguna.

" _Jajajja, ¡no lo puedo creer! El magnífico, oh todo poderoso Tucker tiene problemas amorosos, jajajja quien lo hubiera creíd- ¿Q-Qué haces Craig? ¡N-No, baja eso! ¡A-Alto! ¡Ayudaaaa!"_

El pelinegro no dice nada y vuelve a cruzarse de brazos, mirando con ojos asesinos a los dos rubios frente suyo.

"Craig, si te sirve de consuelo, no hablaremos de esto con nadie." Pip le sonríe amablemente, hablando por primera vez desde que llegaron a la habitación. "Seremos estrictamente profesionales."

"¿Y _él_ que demonios hace aquí?" el inglés tiembla levemente ante la fea mirada de Craig.

"Es mi asistente, y tomará nota." Kenny sonríe orgulloso, explicando de paso el por qué Pip tiene un cuaderno y un lápiz en sus manos.

"Es decir… que estás durmiendo con tu asistente." razona Tucker sin la más mínima emoción. "Creo que no hay nada más profesional que esto." si hay una cosa favorita del pelinegro en todo el mundo, eso sería el sarcasmo. No hay nada más bello.

"Oye, oye, no reflejes tus problemas amorosos en nosotros." McCormick frunce levemente el ceño al ver el rostro de su novio rojo de la vergüenza. "No es nuestra culpa que nosotros seamos una pareja perfecta y ustedes no."

"No me provoques, porque te juro que no saldrás vivo de esta casa." el pelinegro le amenaza totalmente serio.

"¡ _GAH_! ¿P-Podemos empezar ya?" Tweek se tira de la camisa debido a la presión.

"Bien, antes de que todo esto empiece, quiero aclarar una cosa." empieza Kenny con seriedad. "Aquí nadie tiene razón, ni nadie está equivocado. Es un lugar para compartir sus problema y tratar de resolverlos, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Por qué no vamos a un profesional en vez de este imbécil?" el pelinegro le cuestiona a su novio al escuchar las estupideces que suelta el inmortal.

"P-Porque eso sería m-muy caro…" admite despacito.

"Excepto Craig, él siempre estará equivocado." termina McCormick ofendido al ver que no solo lo están ignorando, sino que también lo atacan.

"¿Qué diablos has dicho?" y antes de que todo empeore, el inglés tose para llamar la atención de los presentes.

"U-Um, el primer problema que Tweek ha hablado conmigo sobre su relación, es el hecho de que tú, Craig, no pasas el tiempo suficiente con él." Pip lee el primer punto de sus notas.

"Bueno, ¿hay algo que quieras opinar Craig?" Kenny pregunta de manera suave, como si estuviese hablando con un niño pequeño.

"Eres un reverendo idiota y te arrancaré la cara cuando todo esto termine."

"¿Hay algo que quieras opinar sobre lo que Pip acaba de _leer_ , Craig?" el rubio le vuelve a preguntar, pero esta vez de manera más severa, entrecerrando los ojos de forma retadora.

Al sentir todas las miradas sobre él, el pelinegro se rinde y suspira con pesadez. En serio van a hacer esto...

"Lo siento Tweek… pero sabes que últimamente el equipo de futbol tiene más presión al ser época de finales." mira a su novio con algo de culpa. Porque sí, últimamente se han visto menos veces en comparación a las primeras semanas desde que empezaron a salir, y eso también le molesta al pelinegro.

"¡P-pero te la p-pasas _todos_ los f-fines de semana entrenando! ¡T-TODOS! ¡Y-Y casi t-todo los días d-después de la e-escuela! E-Eso no puede _ngh_ ser s-saludable…" su novio razona algo preocupado.

"Sí Craig, lo último que necesitamos es que te sigas exigiendo hasta que termines pareciéndote a Hulk."

"¿Alguna vez has escuchado del suicidio asistido?" el pelinegro cuestiona con una dulzura algo escalofriante.

"¡D-De acuerdo!" interviene Pip de manera nerviosa. "Craig, ¿por qué no pasas tiempo con Tweek _después_ de tus entrenamientos? O inclusive _antes_ de éstos." le sonríe con ternura y Craig está empezando a pensar que el inglés es el único en esa habitación capaz de dar buenos consejos sobre el tema.

"Está bien…" acepta el pelinegro en voz baja. "Veré si puedo arreglar mis horarios para poder pasar más tiempo contigo." le sonríe levemente a su novio, el cual le devuelve la sonrisa.

Pip sonríe satisfecho al verlos, y prosigue con el segundo tema de la lista.

"Craig, Tweek quiere conocer a tus padres. _Ahora_." parpadea confuso al ver sus propias anotaciones, porque esa última palabra no está escrita con su letra. A su lado, su novio suelta un suave " _ohh_ ", sonando bastante interesado.

"Todo menos eso, por Dios…" el pelinegro se tapa el rostro con ambas manos y suspira con fuerza.

"¡Hemos e-estado saliendo por c-casi seis meses y aún no he _erk_ conocido a tus p-padres!" chilla ofendido.

"¡Pero si ya los conoces desde que eramos pequeños!" exclama incrédulo.

"¡P-Pero no los he visto desde que empezamos a salir!"

"¿Te avergüenzas de Tweek, Craig?" a esta altura ya no sabe si McCormick vino para ayudar o solo para meter leña al fuego y empeorar todo. Maldito bastardo.

"No." asegura con total seguridad al ver la triste carita de su novio. "En lo más mínimo."

"¿E-Entonces?" Tweak le mira con ojitos lagrimosos.

"Me avergüenzo de ellos…" murmura lentamente. "Ellos… no son lo que parecen Tweek, no son los mismos que conociste cuando eramos niños. Ahora somos una pareja. Pueden llegar a ser unos malditos si quieren y no quiero que expongas a ellos."

"C-Craig." su pareja murmura incrédulo porque realmente no se esperaba _eso_.

Antes de que alguien pueda decir otra palabra, el pelinegro vuelve a hablar.

"¿Y por qué _yo_ no conozco a _tus_ padres?" ataca el pelinegro queriendo cambiar el tema, y Tweek suda frío.

"N-No, eso sí que no." murmura rapidito.

"Tweek, ¿por qué Craig no ha conocido a tus padres?" interroga Kenny, con Pip tomando notas importantes sin perder el hilo de la conversación en ningún momento.

Tweek deja la mirada perdida en el suelo de su habitación por unos segundos.

" _¡Ohh, no puedo creer que mi hijo haya conseguido un novio tan apuesto como tú! Lo bueno de tener un hijo gay es no hay riesgo de ningún embarazo no deseado, ¿sabes cuantas amigas mías arruinaron sus vidas por culpa de sus hijas que tuvieron relaciones sin cuidarse? ¡Aunque si ustedes dos tuvieran un hijo sería el más bonito de todos!"_

" _Joven Tucker, quiero creer que trata como corresponde a mi hijo, ¿sabe? He buscado mucha información sobre las relaciones homosexuales desde que Tweek nos confesó que tenía novio, y más le vale que tenga mucho cuidado cuando lo haga con mi hijo, ¿escucho? No quiero volver a casa y encontrar a mi hijo cojeando o en silla de ruedas."_

"Porque _ngh_ no." Tweek sentencia horrorizado y el pelinegro rueda los ojos ante la inmadurez de su rubio.

"Okaaaay…" Kenny asiente levemente algo confundido al escuchar la repentina respuesta de Tweak luego de unos largos cinco minutos de silencio. "¿Pip?"

"Sí, estoy escuchando." responde sin despegar sus ojos de su libreta ni dejar de escribir las posibles soluciones para el problema de los padres de las parejas. "De acuerdo, el siguiente punto de Tweek es, y cito; _la falta de romanticismo por parte de Craig_."

"¿ _Qué_?" murmura incrédulo y mira a Tweek en busca de respuesta porque esa queja es realmente _estúpida_.

"Tweek, honestamente, ¿qué esperabas? ¡Estás saliendo con un maldito congelador!" Kenny ríe sin culpa.

"No pienso indagar en eso." decide Craig agarrándose el puente de la nariz. "Cambiaré, Tweek, juro que cambiaré, te regalaré flores, chocolates, peluches y toda esa basura que quieras, pero no vamos a hablar de esto con este idiota aquí presente." dice refiriéndose al inmortal, porque hasta ahora no tienen ningún problema con Pip.

Increíblemente, Tweek parece bastante satisfecho con esa respuesta y Craig está empezando a pensar que está saliendo con una chica y no con un chico. El inglés abre la boca para seguir con la lista en su cuaderno.

"Espera, espera." interrumpe el pelinegro con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Y mis quejas?"

"¿Tienes alguna queja sobre Tweek?" cuestiona Kenny sorprendido porque realmente Craig no está en posición para quejarse de nada.

"S-Sí Craig, ¿tienes alguna queja?" repite Tweek algo sorprendido y ligeramente retador.

Tucker abre la boca un par de veces, parecido a un pez fuera del agua, pero no tiene nada. Fulmina a su pareja con la mirada. Frunce el ceño molesto y se cruza de brazos por octava vez.

"No, no tengo nada, eres perfecto." gruñe son sinceridad y su novio se sonroja levemente.

"Awww, ¿no son hermosos?" Kenny le pregunta a su novio con burla, y antes de que éste le pueda responder, vuelve a hablar. "De acuerdo, ahora hablemos del sexo." sonríe con ganas.

"¡Y-YO NUNCA ME QUEJÉ DE _E-ESO_!" Tweek exclama totalmente rojo ante la mirada ofendida y alarmada que le dirige su novio.

"Kenny; no." sentencia el inglés con toda seriedad porque demonios, antes de venir le dijo mil veces que ese tema no estaba en los discutidos previamente con Tweek y que por ende, no se hablaría de eso.

"Kenny; sí." le responde burlón y con algo de locura en sus ojos porque le encanta provocarlo, es _tan_ lindo cuando se enoja.

"¿Qué quieres saber del sexo?" pregunta el pelinegro con total seriedad. "Es el mejor que le han dado en su vida… Pobre Pirrup, seguro que no sabes lo que realmente es el buen sexo estando con este estúpido." dice con lástima fingida, encogiéndose de hombros.

Tanto Tweek como Pip se ruborizan notablemente.

"¡Oye, yo sí satisfago a mi novio de mil maneras! A mi querido Pip le gusta el sexo duro, ¡y es exactamente lo que yo le doy!" informa Kenny con más orgullo del que debería.

"¡Kenneth!" Pip grita completamente furioso y avergonzado. Están casi seguros que Damien, desde su bonito hogar en el infierno, ha escuchado semejante grito por parte de su mejor amigo.

"¿Tweek? ¿Qué está pasando allá arriba?" su madre pregunta cautelosamente desde la cocina al escuchar tanto barullo.

"¡N-Nada mamá!"

Para el deleite de los presentes, el loro de Tweek, ubicado en su jaula en una de las esquinas de la habitación, suelta un chillido enérgico.

"¡Sexo duro! ¡Sexo duro!" el ave repite las palabras del inmortal.

El primero en hablar es Kenny, que empieza a reírse con ganas.

"T-Tweek, ¿me regalas tu ave?" ruega aún con lágrimas en sus ojos debido al ataque de risa mientras que su novio se tapa la cara con ambas manos porque todo esto es el colmo.

"¡N-No!" aunque si el loro sigue diciendo esas palabras puede que cambie de opinión… Todos estos años haciéndose el bobo y dando la impresión de que no sabía hablar, ahora lo sorprende con esto. Maldito bicho.

"Kenny. Nos vamos." Pip se levanta enfurecido, pero sin perder su típica elegancia.

"Aww, ¿por qué?" pregunta con un puchero pero al ver la mirada encolerizada de su pequeño ángel, sabe que es mejor hacer lo que le ordena.

"Oigan, ¿y nosotros qué?" se queja Tucker, porque lo último que necesita es que todo esto haya sido una pérdida total de tiempo y una patada a su orgullo.

El inglés arranca un par de hojas de su cuaderno y se las coloca a Tucker en el pecho con algo de fuerza, el cual en un par de movimientos torpes, evita que caigan al suelo.

"Sigan estos consejos y verán que podrán resolver sus problemas, o sino, volveremos a tener otra sesión. Los cuatro." advierte Pip y hay algo en su voz que le dice al pelinegro que más vale que se rompa el trasero intentando mejorar su relación o la próxima vez no va a ser nada agradable.

Pirrup arrastra a su novio fuera de la casa de los Tweak, obviamente, no sin antes despedirse de todos los presentes educadamente. Luego de unos segundos de tranquilidad, Tucker tose levemente.

"Oye Tweek, sabes que te quiero mucho, ¿verdad?" Craig pregunta con suavidad, y el rubio se ruboriza ante las simples pero bonitas palabras de su novio.

"S-Sí Craig, y yo t-también te _erk_ quiero mucho." le asegura agarrándole la mano.

"Si es así, te pido _por favor_ que no volvamos a hacer esto. _Nunca_."

"D-De acuerdo."

* * *

 **Se nota que hace mucho que no escribía algo, ¿no?**

 **Well, fight me.**

Y dejen rewiew.

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
